


相恋九十年三十题

by RegulusLi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Living Together, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他认识他将近一个世纪，他却什么都不记得。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 习惯性吻别

【1.习惯性吻别。】  
有时候生活会顺利地让人觉得不太对劲儿，好像一定有什么地方会出问题一样。Steve捧着自己的纸杯咖啡，那尝起来糟透了，这让他不得不相信Stark关于“所有政府部门的咖啡喝起来都像泥浆”的评论。坐在他旁边的Natasha看起来正急切的需要拗断什么的人脖子，或者金属手臂——这让Steve感觉更加不自在。但是即便如此，也无法阻止一个小小的笑容在他嘴角蔓延开来，就算神盾局覆灭，九头蛇渗透进国家的每个角落，或是自己一度成为通缉犯而肚子上还被开了几个孔，也不能阻止美国队长坐在老旧建筑里冰冷的长椅上，捧着一杯味道和泥浆一样的咖啡，脸上露出喜滋滋的表情。

其他的都可以慢慢解决，不是吗？在他一无所有的时候，他还有Bucky。所以重要的是，Bucky回来了，在经历了一切之后，在某天夜里掀开了美国队长公寓的门锁，然后就理直气壮地住了进去。

“说真的，Cap，如果你愿意相信他的话，他可就是你的责任了。”Tony Stark带着明显嫌弃的表情打开门，看着坐在外面的美国队长和黑寡妇，尤其嫌弃地看了一眼Steve手里的咖啡杯，非常Tony Stark地耸耸肩膀，拇指点点身后屋子里面无表情坐在椅子上的冬兵——当然Steve更愿意将他称为Bucky。“所有的检测都没有什么问题，哈，你指望一个被洗脑70年还被当成一件武器使用的家伙有什么问题？废话！哦，拜托别这么看着我，他说的每句话都通过测谎仪，但是测谎仪本身也不能作为一个标准是不是？他看着我的眼睛对我说：‘我是九头蛇的冬兵’，你让我怎么办？不过我看他多少也有点儿恢复记忆的苗头啦，不管Bruce跟你说的什么屁话，大概还是有点儿道理的，所以别再烦我了，我还有很多事情要做的，你知道，老冰块儿，不止是签支票这么简单，Stark企业可是个帝国！帝国！”

没有戴面具也没有穿制服的美国队长在钢铁侠咄咄逼人的语气中局促不安地低下头看着手里的咖啡杯，好像那里面藏着能还得起复仇者和神盾局甚至Steve自己欠Stark钱的致富秘方一样。屋子里的探员们显然和Tony持相反的意见，把一个被通缉70年的杀人犯交给一个一度被通缉的神盾局相关人员看管？这怎么听怎么不靠谱啊？

但是很显然不管是CIA还是FBI甚至国土安全部都不希望和美国队长对着干，至少不希望和Tony Stark家的律师军队对着干。探员们小声交头接耳了一阵子，冲Tony和Steve点点头，眼神游移着避开了红发的性感特工。

“啧，何必让我亲自跑一趟，这次的账单我要寄到你们总部，不管你们是CIA还是别的什么，我的每小时收费可是很高的。”Tony离开的时候扔下这么一句，Steve和探员们一起缩了缩脖子——被冬兵掀掉的门一时半会儿找不到合适的人来装，你知道，不能随随便便就找什么人来给美国队长装门，是不是？于是钢铁侠给美国队长焊接好新的门之后丢下了一张十年津贴也付不起的账单。

“来吧，Bucky，我们可以回家了。”Steve扔掉手里的咖啡杯，越过鱼贯而出的探员，走到椅子跟前。冬兵，或者说失忆了的James Barnes仍旧呆坐在椅子上，神情有些恍惚地抬起头，似乎无法顺利聚焦视线。他花了好一阵子才张开嘴，似乎想说点儿什么，或许是那句“谁他妈是Bucky”，但最后装着金属手臂的男人只是沉默地站起来，对上美国队长和黑寡妇的视线。

“你最好看紧他，Cap。”Natasha依旧黑着脸，紧绷的肩膀都没有一丝一毫地放松，她瞪着冬兵看了一小会儿，感到腹部的伤口一阵阵发痒，这让她想把那个混蛋的金属胳膊卸下来抽他的脸，“不然我有让他好看的。”

Bucky眯起眼睛似乎是在思考或是回忆——这是个好兆头，仅对于Steve来说，任何能和回忆挂上钩的事情在他看来都是好兆头，然后挑起一边的嘴角，语气毫无波澜：“你就是打坏我眼镜的女人。”

不管怎么说。

Steve喜滋滋地准备好两个人的麦片和煎蛋，虽然他的公寓还到处堆放着盒子和纸箱，但自从Bucky住进来之后好像多了那么点儿家的味道。有那么一瞬间，他好像回到了1940年的布鲁克林，重新变回了那个固执的小个子，Bucky的小跟班。在他哼着40年代某首爵士乐倒牛奶的时候，Bucky光着脚从房间里走了出来——是的，他们睡在同一个房间里，盖同一床被子，Bucky做噩梦的时候会紧紧搂着Steve的腰，但他还是什么都没想起来。

“早上好，Bucky。”他微笑着说。

“早。”黑发的男人没有再继续反驳，他平静地接受了“Bucky”这个名字，就像他平静地接受了此时此刻的状况，或者那个男人像是阳光一般的笑容一样。他停下来盯着美国队长，不，是Steve的笑脸看了一小会儿，就一小会儿，然后自然地坐到属于他的那张椅子上，端起杯子伸过去，Steve笑着往他的杯子里倒了牛奶。

Steve总是在笑着。Bucky喝牛奶的时候想，从起床到早餐，好像所谓的起床气根本在Steve这里不存在一样；烹饪的时候，读书的时候，画画的时候，或者只是单纯地盯着Bucky的时候，还有他们互道晚安，沉默地搂在一起睡着的时候，甚至睡梦中，Steve的嘴角都带着若有若无的笑意。偶尔他们会拿出相册，金发的男人手指划过一个个黑白的人物，告诉Bucky他们的名字和消失在记忆角落里的事迹，那声音轻柔的仿佛一碰就碎。

“你记得他吗？这是James Barnes中士，你记得吗？”

有时候Steve会接到神盾局或是什么别的人打来的电话，或许是那个臭屁的矮子和凶巴巴的红发女人。那个时候Steve就变成了美国队长，Bucky皱起眉头放下杯子，他不喜欢美国队长，但是他喜欢Steve。

比如现在，Steve抱歉地笑了笑放下汤匙拿起电话，柔和的阳光马上变成凛冽的寒风，那是属于美国队长的表情，坚定的，没有一丝一毫懈怠和动摇的表情。这个人是战士，是领袖，是英雄，他并不会对Bucky说“早安”，也不会给他泡茶或是读报纸上的笑话，更不会在睡着前搂着Bucky的腰，将脸埋在他的后颈。

“抱歉，Bucky，我有点…呃，紧急的事情需要离开，但我很快会回来，好吗？”Steve丢下吃了一半的早餐，抓起衬衫的时候看向坐在椅子上光裸着上半身的男人，他不确定把Bucky一个人留在这里是不是个好主意。哦，拜托，Bucky又不是无法照顾自己的小孩子。Steve正在心里嘲笑了自己一把，才注意到Bucky一直盯着自己。

静如止水的视线跟随着他跑进房间换上外套，又跟着他移动到盾牌边儿上，再到门廊前。Bucky突然站起来，朝着站在门口已经准备出发的Steve大步走过来。那个动作Steve看见过无数次，也梦见过无数次，只是这次对方脸上没有梦里带着些调笑的表情，也没有歪歪斜斜扣在头上的军帽。

冬兵扯住穿戴整齐的美国队长的领子，将一个吻落在他的额头上。

就像每一次Bucky离开那个破破烂烂的小公寓，都在那个固执的傻小子额头上留下的吻一样；就像他们每次离开营房前，Barnes中士落在Rogers队长额头上的吻一样。

“你……这是……”

“我不知道。”

他们同时开口，又同时咬断词句没了下文。Steve看着紧绷着身体站得挺直的男人，机械手臂似乎散发着冰冷的光，黑发的男人别开脸，盯着地板上的某一点，似乎要用视线把地毯烧出个洞来。

“我会尽快回来的，我发誓。”Steve皱着眉头，嘴角却上扬成一个温暖的弧度。他凑过去将嘴唇贴上另一个男人还带着牛奶味儿的嘴唇，一个相碰即离的吻，但确确实实是一个吻的。就像是无数个Bucky和Steve交换过的吻一样，在他们仅仅是Bucky和Steve的时候。那个时候没有Barnes中士或者Rogers队长，更没有冬日战士和美国队长。

 

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

【2压力爆发。/ 感觉迷茫的时候。】

Steve没有回来。Steve说过他会回来的，他说他会尽快回来的。Bucky坐在窗台上晃着腿，已经五天了，Steve一直没有回来，中午的阳光透过玻璃照在他肩膀和手臂上，这让他觉得手臂和肩膀缝合的地方一阵阵发痒。渐渐入秋的纽约街道上人们纷纷穿起了大衣，戴上了围巾，而冬兵却仍旧光裸着上身靠在玻璃上，一动不动地盯着窗外。

Steve出门的第二天Natasha来了一次，红发的女特工站在门口恶狠狠地和冬兵互瞪了一分钟才推开他进门，而冬兵的视线一直紧紧黏在女特工身上。

“别盯着我看了，Barnes同志，我可是来告诉你队长的消息的，所以还不快点儿过来跪谢。”Natasha扬起眉毛，手指隔着皮夹克挠了挠肩上的伤疤。Bucky稍稍歪着头露出疑惑的表情，说真的，现代人的对话里面有太多Bucky完全搞不明白的词汇。比起神盾局的这群逗比，九头蛇实在是好相处太多了，他们的对话一般都是由动词构成的：射击、向前、杀死、追踪。

Natasha毫不客气地打断了Bucky的神游天外，她在Steve的公寓转了一圈之后露出一个“还不赖”的表情算是某种意义上的评价，接着像是屋子的主人一样从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒斜躺到沙发上——而那是Bucky的位置，于是Bucky站在旁边非常冬兵地盯着她，但女特工明显没有Sam那么怂兮兮地立马跳起来坐到一边的椅子上，她非常得瑟地翘着脚喝了一口啤酒，嘴角带着一个得意洋洋的性感微笑。

最后“打坏我眼镜的凶手”和“比基尼杀手”在沉默中对视了半个小时，一个小口喝着啤酒，炫耀似的躺在Bucky的位置上，而另一个不情愿地蹲在椅子上咬着披萨——用Steve留在桌子上的彩蛋和钱包定的，当然，也用的是Steve的名字，送披萨的小哥对于开门的往常那位温柔的金发帅哥而表现出千分之一秒的失望：冬兵的瞪视让他什么都没敢说。喝掉最后一口啤酒，Natasha看着面无表情的Bucky，无奈地叹了口气坐起身，“说真的，你有时候比Rogers还要无聊，”她翻了翻眼睛，突然毫无预警地将手里的啤酒瓶用力丢向Bucky，冬兵一抬手接住了那个差一点儿就要砸到自己脑袋的玻璃瓶，怀疑地挑起眼睛，有那么一个瞬间他露出了像是那个神秘杀手的表情，但只有几秒钟，他就摇摇头，恢复了正常。“你控制住了自己，这很好，你知道，Steve总是太过担心，我就说你能搞定洗脑之类的屁事儿。”Natasha昂起下巴，完全没有提起自己曾经不止一次将面前的男人称为“杀人狂”“机器人”和“比基尼/吊带裙杀手”的意思，然后拍拍自己皮夹克上不存在的灰尘，重新戴上严肃的表情。

“正如我说的那样，我这次是来告诉你Steve的消息，你知道，他本应该昨晚就回来看着你的。”女特工翘着二郎腿看Bucky站起来把啤酒瓶和披萨盒丢进可回收的垃圾桶里，忍住自己想要揉着他的头发说“Good boy”的冲动，“据说他被派去了俄罗斯，不过他的级别比我的高，而且他负责和政府部门合作，可不是我，所以我也不确定他什么时候回来。昨天走之前他还在抱怨冰箱里放着的鸡肉搞不好等他回来就坏了，不得不说，有了你之后我们的美国队长更像是个老妈子了。”

“哦，如果你觉得我大概没必要亲自来送这个消息，并且因为我亲自来而不是打个电话而错误估计了问题严重性的话，我可以老实的告诉你，Steve对于啤酒的品位比Stark强多了，那个土豪或许对威士忌或者红酒品位很棒，但是他选的啤酒？Ew。”女特工仔细评估着冬兵脸上的表情，在他来得及说什么之前打断了他，“所以Barnes同志，我猜你不用太担心，没人能像你一样把美国队长揍趴下。”

听到这句话，Bucky皱了皱鼻子，不熟悉的感觉在胸口蔓延开来，难以言明的感情在他的胸腔里播种，长出奇异的、令人不安的枝干。

“有的时候我觉得你就是喜欢挨揍。”一个熟悉的声音从记忆的某个角落窜出来，让冬兵瞪大了眼睛，但他想不起那个轻佻地，带着笑意的声音属于谁。“我就要打赢他了。”另一个声音说，冬兵认识那个声音，那是Steve，但是破碎记忆里的Steve不是美国队长，而是一个瘦小的，甚至不像是个健康男孩儿的小个子。

这感觉不对，但又好像太对了。

Natasha离开的第二天中午，大概十一点的时候，Tony Stark用不知道哪里来的钥匙打开门，毫不在意自己被坐在厨房流理台上的Bucky用飞刀瞄准着——事实上那只是一把餐刀，因为Steve认为他现在不适合接触枪械或者军刀，但Tony非常确定这位九头蛇的前杀手能毫不费力地用一把黄油刀把没有穿战甲的自己弄死。“拜托，你的门可是我装的，这间公寓也是Stark工业出的钱，所以你居然天真的以为我会没有钥匙……别这么看着我，我把钥匙留在这里就是了。”

Bucky放下手里的餐刀，继续拿起叉子搅和手里的豆子罐头，他和往常一样穿着睡裤，没有穿上衣，光着脚坐在厨房的料理台上——如果Steve看到这一幕一定会皱起眉头花整整一个下午来进行关于“为什么不可以坐在流理台上”的思想教育——因为美国队长就是这样一个硬邦邦的老古董，钢铁侠撇撇嘴，放下手里的纸袋，完全没有费心掩饰自己语气里的不爽：“简直不敢相信我，Tony Stark，钢铁侠，现在居然在给一个九头蛇的前任杀手送外卖。”

他的话还没说完，餐刀就越过他的头顶，钉在了身后的墙壁上。

“啧，”Bucky拿起叉子吃了一口罐头里的豆子，因为黏糊糊的口感而皱起眉头，几乎是面无表情地用冷冰冰的声音说：“要是你再高上几公分我就能戳中了。”

接下来的一个小时，Bucky自动屏蔽了Stark的嘴炮和那些关于“老古董”“老冰棍”的字眼儿，钢铁说的东西里面一小半Bucky听不太懂，剩下一大半说实话他压根儿不在乎。吃完了那个不怎么美味的豆子罐头，他把叉子丢到水池里，然后跳下流理台，打开Tony放在茶几上的纸袋子，里面放着四个不同的外卖餐盒，于是他拿出最上面的那个坐回沙发里——他自己的位置——继续吃起来，嗯，尝起来像是泰国菜。

最后Tony气喘吁吁地停下来，从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒，气哼哼地坐到旁边的椅子上。“啧，老冰棍，我是说Cap对啤酒的品位可真不怎么样，我真该试试说服军方给他增加一项‘买得起高档啤酒’的补助。”他拿起遥控器打开电视，新闻上还在滚动播出关于神盾局和九头蛇的信息，于是Tony不耐烦地换了个频道。

“我以为今天那个女人会来。”Bucky吃完了那盒泰式炒饭——来自米其林三星餐厅的主厨特别制作——扫了一眼瘫在椅子里的Tony Stark和他手里的啤酒，“如果她明天来，让她买啤酒。”

“你没有听到我刚刚的话吗？好吧，我放弃了，跟你这种没有品位的人谈论真是一点儿意义都没有。如果你说的是Natasha，她和那个叫Sam还是什么的实习生去支援Rogers了。”Tony无精打采地换频道，连眼睛都没抬一下，“顺便说一句，如果我是你的话，我会好好称她为Natasha，或者Romanoff同志，不然她会再拗断一次你的胳膊。”

“我不怕她。”Bucky闷声说，低下头看着空掉的餐盒。Natasha和那个会飞的小鸡都去支援Steve，明明一开始听起来不像是个危险的任务，起码那个红头发的特工是这么说的，但是现在…Bucky希望自己能做点儿什么，就像是……就像是……

就像是从那个歪戴着军帽的男人把小个子青年拉起来，就像是雪山上的狙击手瞄准着星星制服男人身边的敌人，就像是……

他瞪大了眼睛，感到右手有一点发抖。这很奇怪，他从不发抖的，即使被电击和洗脑的时候，他也不发抖的。Bucky感到昨天胃里那种感觉更加茂盛，好像有什么东西紧紧抓住了他的胃。直到Stark的手机铃声打断了他，钢铁侠看着来点名字差点儿把手机扔出去。

“我想，咳，我该走了，如果一会儿那个脸上有雀斑的美女来我找我，我从来没来过，好吗？”说完Tony Stark，Stark帝国的主人，复仇者之一，钢铁侠，非常狼狈地打开窗户，从消防楼梯逃走了。Bucky盯着窗户看了几秒钟门铃就响了，打开门，他看见一位和Tony形容一模一样的女性，她看起来非常不耐烦，于是Bucky老实地说：“他从窗户走了。”

不知道到底是因为Steve的请求还是别的什么，接下来的两天都有人来给Bucky送外卖，很显然他们都十分确定被洗脑的战士不会愿意出门吃晚餐。第三天来得是Clint，他们看了一部电影，一起吃了晚餐，Clint讲了至少三十个笑话，而Bucky只因为其中一个弯了弯嘴角。这大概是他最接近于笑的表情了，但是他记得自己以前不是这样的。

他记得Steve的笑容，美国队长离开的前一天晚上他们一起看了“七年之痒”，Steve因为某句俏皮话笑出来的时候只是垂下眼睛，弯起嘴角。那个笑容很温暖，但是总是少了什么。

之后来的是一个叫Peter的小家伙，他穿着一身可笑的红蓝色制服，Bucky挑了挑眉毛却什么都没说，那个孩子看起来已经累坏了，手里提着外卖的纸袋几乎要睡着，于是Bucky允许他在沙发上睡了几个小时，自己坐在窗台上吃晚餐。

记忆不停地闪现，Bucky站在一片黑暗之中，却又什么都抓不住。肩膀好像又疼了起来，这也很奇怪，他很多年以前就感觉不到疼痛了。很多很多声音在大脑里盘旋，在他胃里翻腾，太多的画面交叠着飞舞，他看不清其中任何一个，听不清任何一句，但是他知道，他知道那是他的记忆，那是属于James Barnes的记忆，是Bucky……

门口响起熟悉的脚步声，坚定的，但是有些脱力的脚步声。冬兵稍稍改变了坐姿，看向门口，却下意识地屏住呼吸。没一会儿，门开了，身上还带着血迹，穿着美国队长制服拿着星盾的Steve Rogers站在门口，半边身体靠在门板上，露出一个虚弱的笑容。

“我回来了，Bucky。”

呼吸，记得吗，呼吸。他听见自己的声音。嘿，小家伙，这不过是哮喘，你会挺过来的，好吗？听我的，呼吸，呼吸，对，就这样，你真是个棒呆了的家伙。

一切突然清明开来，好像冷风突然吹散了大雾，像是大雨突然驱散了沙尘。Bucky坐在大雨中央，看着几米开外的金发男人，无意识地弯起嘴角：“欢迎回家，Steve。”

然后他看见Steve笑了，不是那种温和的笑容，而是明亮的，弯起眉眼的，阳光一般的笑容。不知道为什么，这让他鼻尖酸涩。


	3. Can't take my eyes off you

【3.Cant take my eyes off u.】

冬兵坐在长椅上，锐利的双眼在人群中寻找着某个金色的影子，就像他上一次任务做的那样，屏住呼吸，视线滑过人群，最终锁定某个带着糟糕伪装的金发男人，说真的，作为美国队长，他的伪装技巧真是差劲透了。真不知道他这么多年是怎么活下来的，那个时候冬兵在面罩后面不屑的撇了撇嘴角，他以为那个阳光一般的男人不可能抵御西伯利亚的寒风，但他不知道Steve Rogers在冰海中长眠了70年。

他闭上眼睛的时候是美国队长，醒来之后还是Steve Rogers。

而他闭上眼睛的时候是James Barnes，醒来之后却成了冬日战士。

然而要说到为什么让人恐惧的，迷雾一般的冬兵会穿着可笑的伪装——帽子和T恤衫，说真的？——坐在游乐园的长椅上，就要从几天前说起了。

 

“科尼岛？但是，Mr Stark…好吧，Tony，你真的不必，我是说……”Steve站在窗前接电话，一手尴尬地揉着自己的后颈，露出介于为难和无奈之间的表情。他记得那个表情，老天，那个表情，为难的，无奈的表情，闪电一般的疼痛和记忆一同袭来，在眼前呼啸而过，手里的叉子因为颤抖而掉在桌上，和盘子相碰发出清脆的响声，他扶着自己的额头，闭上眼睛。

红唇，蓬松的卷发和迷人的微笑（注1），欢快的调子，欢笑的人群，好像一切都是绚丽多彩的。但一切又都是昏黄的，在他的记忆里。金发的少年，或许甚至无法称其为少年，他太过瘦小了，但蓝色眼睛几乎包含了世间所有的光亮，他在昏黄的背景中几乎闪闪发光。

蹦跳的音乐，欢笑的人群，人们都笑弯了眼睛，几乎看不出大萧条的寂寥（注2）。那似乎是一条街道，旧式的汽车穿过被薄雪和泥浆覆盖着的街道，似乎到处都弥漫着雾气，白色的气体从公路两边冒出来，橱窗里摆放着破旧的收音机和二手钢琴。冬兵站在街道上，眯着眼睛，金发的矮个子站在他旁边，用充满向往的眼神看着那台收音机，他的嘴角还带着青紫的痕迹，几丝干涸的血液黏在他头发上。

“你知道，如果你想要……”他听见自己的声音，可笑的是那听起来不像是自己的声音，但他清楚地知道，着穿过层层雾气穿过来的，年轻骄傲的声音是自己。是James Barnes，是Bucky，而不是冬兵。

矮个子转过头看着自己，紧皱着眉头，雪花落在他的头发和肩头，混合着血迹变成奇妙的色彩。他在昏黄的街道上，在属于Bucky记忆里的阴暗街道上，闪闪发亮。他能记得Steve，那个永远不知道放弃，不知道后退，不知道怎么保护自己的臭小子，那个会笑着说“我就要打赢他了”的小混蛋，那个……布鲁克林的小个子。

他记得Steve，布鲁克林的Steve Rogers，Bucky的Steve Rogers。

“哦，Bucky……”Steve先是抿住嘴唇，然后弯起嘴角，露出一个介于为难和无奈之间的表情。冬兵紧绷着身体，睁大了眼睛看着展现在自己眼前的表情，展现在自己面前的那个，熟悉又陌生的小个子。他屏住呼吸，视线扫过街道上的人群，每个人的脸都是模糊的，店面的名字也是模糊的。冬兵所能看清的，只有橱窗里二手的收音机，脚边下水道冒出来的白气，和Steve的脸。

不，这是Bucky的记忆，这是…这是…

是的，冬兵记得那个收音机，Steve的母亲曾经有一个一模一样的，他们曾经趴在破旧公寓的地板上，Steve拿着一张白纸涂涂画画，而Bucky无聊地翻一本书，很快就把书扣在脸上睡着了，耳边恍恍惚惚地响着收音机里轻跳的音乐。后来她不得不卖掉那台收音机，那大概是他家为数不多的好东西了。然后……然后……

他应该对Steve说了什么，他们吵架了，或是接吻了。

最后所有的一切都化成浓稠的白色气体。空气突然进入肺部的时候甚至有一丝刺痛，Bucky听见自己风箱一般的喘息声，和一个熟悉的声音一遍遍叫着自己的名字。不，那不是我的名字，我的名字是——我的名字是——

“太好了……”Steve抓着Bucky的肩膀，甚至能感觉到身体仍旧在颤抖。啊，是的，伟大的美国队长也会发抖，也会不顾电话里钢铁侠的大喊大叫而把手机丢到地上，会看着自己青梅竹马痛苦的表情不知所措。他不知道该问什么，是“你想起来什么了吗？”，还是“你需要点什么吗？”

最后Steve只是把手放在Bucky的肩膀上，不轻不重地放在那里。四目相对的时候，他才重新松了口气，Bucky眼中不是迷茫和痛苦，也不是冰冷的杀意，有那么一个瞬间，他好像又变成了踩着西伯利亚雪原的冬兵，变成了那个冰冷的杀手。

“Hey，游乐园听起来如何？”Steve垮下紧绷的肩膀，微笑着问。Bucky看了他一会儿，最后只是抬起手，用自己有体温的手掌按住Steve的，捏握地有些生疼，但Steve还是忍不住蔓延开来的温暖。

对方的手指无意识地磨蹭着自己的手背和指节，那里还留着一个隐约可见没有消失的伤口——来自哪一次任务，美国队长已经记不清了，但是他甚至有一点感激它出现在那里。

 

于是两天后，Bucky，美国队长最好的朋友和左膀右臂，咆哮突击队的狙击手，令人战栗的冬兵，带着愚蠢的棒球帽和更加愚蠢的T恤衫——老天，上面还有一个美国队长的图案——拿着棉花糖坐在科尼岛Luna Park（注3）的长椅上。他咬了一口棉花糖，糖丝黏黏糊糊地站在了脸上，Bucky一边舔掉嘴角的糖，边打量着周围。

40年代的游乐场不是这样的，应该有更多的灯光和旋转木马，还有小丑，和穿背带裤的高大男人试图诱惑你去挥舞锤子展现自己的力量——特别是那些身边有妞的小伙子们。

那时候Steve连那个锤子都拿不起来，还被小丑取笑，于是他揍了那个小丑，还被游乐园的经理踢了出去。

哦，该死。带着棒球帽的男人捂着额头深呼吸着，直到有什么人站在了自己面前。滚一边儿去，混小子，他在心里说，但是头疼让他不得不咬住嘴唇；等等，这孩子有点儿眼熟？在几乎让他两眼一黑的疼痛稍稍过去之后，Bucky抬起头，站在自己面前不肯走的小混蛋就是那个穿着可笑蜘蛛制服，还睡过他的沙发的家伙，叫什么来着……Sam？

“嘿，看你的表情，我猜你应该不记得我了。我是Peter，Peter Paker，”男孩儿友好地伸出手，几秒钟后尴尬地缩回手，而Bucky动都没有动一下，于是Peter僵硬地咳嗽了一下，这次放低了声音说：“你亲切有爱的邻居小蜘蛛，记得吗？”

“不。”Bucky说，看了看手上的棉花糖，又看了看背着双肩包的男孩儿，一时间对于此时此刻的情况感到疑惑，或许是什么任务？外星人？九头蛇？蜥蜴博士？是的，他对于任务的记忆力相当不错。至少应该是什么值得让蜘蛛侠在周二下午出现在游乐场的事件……吧？

他再次打量了Peter，男孩儿没有穿制服，当然了，头发横七竖八的，还带着蠢兮兮的黑框眼镜——Bucky敢保证他见Steve戴过同样的玩意儿——双肩包随意地搭在肩上，看起来就像是刚刚放学……Bucky眯起眼睛。

“……别这么看着我，Bucky，我能叫你Bucky吗？”小蜘蛛看见那个熟悉的表情，那个你一旦做错了什么事情，必定会在美国队长脸上看见的，不赞同的表情。Bucky和Steve的神情简直如出一辙，只是Bucky脸上地更像是……暴力升级版。

“不。”如果不是手里还拿着棉花糖，Bucky或许能当场让小蜘蛛哭出来。

“好吧，Barnes先生…我只是刚刚结束了复仇者预备役的工作，你知道，和那个铁桶脑袋还有其他人。”Peter把书包放下，自己坐到长椅的另一端，因为Bucky的表情而又移远了一点点，“所以别用跟队长一样的表情看着我，好吗，他又不是我妈……”

虽然最后一句只是轻声嘟囔，但Bucky还是听见了。

他们花了整个下午在游乐园里打发时间，在Steve和Coulson确认了Peter确实没有逃课之后，两个大男人去坐什么旋转木马实在是太可笑了一点，于是他们只是站在围栏外看了一会儿，吃了热狗和玉米棒，拿着可乐沉默地走在远离人群的小路上，Peter只和他们呆了一小会儿，就去和几个看起来差不多年纪的孩子去了另一边，Steve冲他们挥挥手，努力忽视他们脸上和Coulson一样的表情。

星期二的游客不算太多，尽管Steve的伪装愚蠢之极，但终究也没有人认出他来，也就非常幸运地避免了在街上被粉丝围攻的场景。他们顺着小路转回最开始得地方，Steve没有说话，只是在Bucky露出疑惑表情的时候试图解释，事实上他们俩根本就是半斤八两，只能把原本的疑惑弄得更加不清不楚。

“我回去会好好查查的，或者问问Jarvis。”Steve把刚刚和Bucky没有弄明白的名词写在随着带着的笔记本上，信誓旦旦地保证。Bucky点点头，没有进一步交谈的意思。天色渐渐暗下来，云好像变低了，起风的时候叶子发出呜呜的声响，有一瞬间好像雨声，但只是风罢了。金色还在远处勾着边儿，突然游乐场的灯全部亮了起来。

“八点了。”Steve看了眼表，或许他们应该找个地方吃晚餐，Bucky的情况说不上是好是坏，Bruce认为这只是洗脑的后遗症，或许是正在想起来什么的迹象，但Steve只是担心。他不想看见Bucky脸上痛苦的表情，他只想紧紧抱住对方，再也不放手。

我会陪你到最后，不是吗？

一瞬间的灯光太过于炫目，Bucky愣了一下。世界好像突然回到了他熟悉的时代，闪着光的旋转木马，拿着气球的小丑，装腔作势叫卖的摊主，以及……Steve。

冬兵站直身体，双手紧紧捏住，一瞬间几乎忘记呼吸。

旋转木马的围栏边上，稀稀散散的人群中间，他看见自己，James Barnes，穿着明显不属于这个时代的衬衫、背带和长裤，Bucky嘴角上扬着，构成一个带着点儿痞气的笑容，他靠在围栏上，低着头，轻声对身边的小个子青年说着什么。于是Steve，还是个布鲁克林小个子的Steve转过头来看着自己，微笑起来。

Bucky什么也听不清，脑袋里现代聒噪的音乐和40年代的情歌相互冲撞着，或许只过了几分钟，或许几小时，甚至几年，Bucky才慢慢恢复了呼吸的力气。James Barnes不在那里了，金发的小个子也不在了，留下的是几个嘻笑的孩子。

还好，你还在这里。Bucky伸手抓住Steve，紧紧用自己的手掌包裹着对方的手，十指交握，无视了美国队长眼里一瞬间的惊慌和简直要溢出来的喜悦，他只是握着自己最熟悉的那个人，允许自己微微嘴角上翘。

 

注1：这首歌是The Andrews Sisters的South American Way. 非常有40年代代表性的歌曲，也是我个人非常喜欢的一首歌。

注2：大萧条开始自1929年，但是同时期的文化却充满了烈焰红唇和明亮的笑容，而有很多经济学家认为大萧条因为二战才得以结束。

注3：Luna Park位于纽约的科尼岛，于2010年重新开幕，最早的Luna Park于1903年5月16日开幕，但不幸在1994年的一场大火中焚毁。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.习惯性吻别。  
> 2.压力爆发。/ 感觉迷茫的时候。  
> 3.Cant take my eyes off u.  
> 4.学会了你擅长的事。  
> 5.发现信件盒子。  
> 6.睡前故事。The Story of…  
> 7.酩酊大醉。Cheers darlin'.  
> 8.冷水澡。  
> 9.初见回忆。  
> 10.你的手还是那么冷。  
> 11.Follow Me. / 惊喜。  
> 12.没有言语的夜。  
> 13.旧疾复发。  
> 14.陌生的熟悉的你的样子。/ 工作探班。  
> 15.第四次晚归。  
> 16.Hello stranger. / 一时兴起的419 PLAY。  
> 17.从back kiss再开始。/ 享受你的亲吻。  
> 18.熟悉到每一寸的甜美的身体。  
> 19.说不出口的情话。  
> 20.Road Trip. / 公路旅行。  
> 21.人群里你的气味。  
> 22.被忘记的纪念日。  
> 23.逃家。  
> 24.如果我死去。/ BE妄想。  
> 25.我们的猫跑丢了。  
> 26.瞒着你抽烟。  
> 27.秘密抽屉。  
> 28.我们还没做过的事。  
> 29.讨厌却爱着你的一切。  
> 30.迟来十年的告白。
> 
>  
> 
> ——题目来自网络“相恋十年三十题”


End file.
